RESENTMENT
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: 'Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, karena itu adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa mengenangmu karena itu hal yang paling menyakitkanku'KrisTao (broken), Krishan , ChanBaek , silahkan baca ajah yahh,,,


**RESENTMENT******

*******  
*********  
*** 

**PAIRS: Taoris ~KrisTao (Broken), KrishAn, ChanBaek**

**Genre: angst,Romane,comfort,hurt.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Rate: T**

**AUTHOR: Ophiepy [ ~Ovay~ ]**

**LEIGH: OneShoot**

**Warning: BOYS LOVE, so,,,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ ,,,,,bahasa ancur and tidak di mengerti,, typo(s)**

"Jadi setelah ini kamu akan menikah lu...?'kulihat namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan kawannya

"jinja? "

"Aihhhhss senangnya jadi dirimu luhan,,,cukaeyo,," dan kulihat namja cantik itu Di peluk oleh temannya yang mengucapkan selamat, bahagia sekali sepertinya namja yang di panggil luhan itu, sebentar lagi dia akan menikah,

" Hahhhh" aku menghela nafas sejenak

Sebuaah percakapan itu tak sengaja ku dengar. Tanpa ingin tahu lebih lanjut, aku terus melangkah pergi

'Menikah..'

Mendengar kata menikah, entah kenapa membuat bibirku tergerak untuk melukis sebuah senyum.

'Dulu aku selalu ingin menikah, ya menikah dengan pemuda tampan, pangeran impianku yang akan membawaku pergi dengan kuda putihnya dan itu adalah impian masa kecil yang nyaris terwujud. Jika saja, ,, ah sudahlah,

namun kini semua itu tinggal kenangan semata.

' Heyyy, ini pilihanku bukan?'

' Dan seharusnya aku tidak menyesalinya '

Aku berjalan lunglai di taman kota ini hanya Seorang diri, menikmati keramaian taman kota seperti dulu, tak ada yang berubah hanya terlihat semakin rapih dan indah,,

aku Kembali setelah 4th aku pergi meninggalkan kota ini untuk mengais ilmu di negara tetangga, sebenarnya bukan hanya karna alasan itu aku,, melainkan seseorang yang mengiginkan ku pergi jauh dari pangeranku,,,

" Tao_ie..."Sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras aku terima di pundakku.

"Chanyeol hyung", kekasih sahabatku baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya sambil mengusap bahu yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, tapi lumayan juga sih.

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kau kenapa tao! Sebenarnya panda kecilku ini kenapaa bisa melamun eum?" Tanyanya

"Eh?" Aku menatap heran ke arah chanyeol hyung.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kamu tidak melamun, Jelas-jelas kamu berjalan sambil melamun, hampir Semua orang yang kau lewati menyapamu dan merunduk sopan padamu, tapi kamu terus berjalan tanpa membalas semua sapaan mereka! Tidak sopan, dan hyung yakin orang tuamu tidak mengajari hal seperti itu"chanyeol hyung mulai berkacak pinggang

"Aku tidak…."

"KRis yahhh tunggu aku changi…" Sebuah panggilan yang familiar menghentikan ucapanku.

Terlihat disana tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak, sesosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya, Sedangkan di belakangnya ada sosok cantik yang terlihat berusaha mengejar sang pemuda tampan itu, sosok cantikk yang ku ketahui bernama luhan tadi,

'Kris ge…' 

_**Flashback**_

_"Kris ge…." Dengan keras aku memanggil namanya, namun langkah kakinya malah bertambah cepat. ___

_"Kris ge tunggu aku…!" Aku pun berlari mengejarnya dan berhasil melewatinya. Kini aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya, menatap matanya yang kini tengah menatapku dengan luka.___

_"Apa maumu sebenarnya tao?"___

_"Ak_aku…" gugupku dan menunduk.___

_"Apa hah? Aku apa? Bisakah kau berbicara dengan benar"___

_"Ge.. aku tahu ini…menyakitkan"lesuku di akhir.___

_"Sudahlah, bukankah semua sudah berakhir tao_ah…" Dengan perlahan dia melewatiku dan melangkah pergi.___

_"Tunggu ge…." Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, aku tahu dia menghentikan langkah kakinya. ___

_"Apakah kamu akan,,, menungguku?"___

_" Apa pedulimu aku menunggumu atau. Tidak, kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan ucaapanku, tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini dan meneruskan kuliahmu disini saja, ada aku disini tao,, "___

_" Ge,, orang tuamu tidak merestui hubungan kita, untuk apa ini semua berlangsung lama jika hanya sakit hati yang aku trima dari kedua orang tuamu"___

_" Tapi tidak dengan cara mengakhiri hubungan kita, kita bisa lalui bersama tao" ___

_" Ge,, maafkan aku"air matapun lolos begitu saja, ku dengar ia menghela nafas jengah.___

_" Terimalah perjodohanmu ge,,aku pergi"___

_"Tapi… tak bisakah kamu…."___

_"Cukup! Kamu bukanlah siapa-siapaku lagi ge" dan melangkah pergi'___

_'Aku tahu, aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu lagi. Tapi tak tahukah kamu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu!' __  
__**  
**__**Flashback off**_  
_

"Tao….hei…." Kali ini chanyeol hyung berteriak keras tepat di telingaku berdengung

"Eh ya hyung, waeyo?"

"Ya ampun… ternyata kamu…..benar melamun, kajja ikut aku" Tanpa banyak kata lagi, chanyeol menyeretku menuju entah kemana.

"Tunggu kita mau kemana?" Aku mencoba bertanya, namun yang kudapati adalah tatapan tajam dari mata bulat chanyeol hyung yang seolah mengatakan 'Jangan banyak bertanya, ikut saja!'

TAO POV end

…

..

.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Tanpa menunggu lama chanyeol langsung bertanya saat mereka telah sampai di rumah baekhyun, yah chanyeol membawa tao kerumah baekhyun karna ia rasa baekhyun harus tahu keanehan tao sahabat dekatnya itu..

" Dan bisakah kau mulai ceritamu" kini giliran baekhyun yang mengintrupsi, tao heran Dengan tingkah sepasang kekasih di hadapannya yang seperti tengah men_sidaknnya itu.

"Apa maksud ucapan kalian?" Tao berusaha mengelak, meski dalam hatinya dia merasa chanyeol dan baekhyun telah bisa membaca semuanya.

"Hentikan sikap pura-puramu ini tao! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!," baekhyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya melihat sikat sahabatnya yang akhir_akhir ini sering melamun semenjak ia kembali dari jepang, Begitu banyak keanehan dalam sikap tao, ada apa sebenarnya dengan sahabatnya itu, dan sekarang waktunya untuk baekhyun bertanya dan mendapatkan jawabannya langsung.

" Kris,, kau berubah karna namja itu kan" ucapan chanyeol sukses membuat tubuh tao menegang dan menatapnya tak percaya

Chanyeol berbicara dengan santainya tanpa menatap wajah tao yang kini telah membeku mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kris ?"  
Tanya baekhyun menatap tak mengerti kepada kedua namja di dekatnya itu

"Aku…"

"Kumohon tao_ie, jujurlah. Aku ini sahabatmu, ceritakan padaku ,apa ada hubungannya dengan dia!" Titah baekhyun,

Tao memutuskan untuk jujur, dia sudah merasa sangat lelah harus menyimpan semua ini sendirian.

"A_aku…"

" Sebenarnya,, ak_aku" gugup yah tao gugup, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana ceritanya

"Kris… wu yi fan anak dari kepala mentri itu bukan?"

"Semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kris kan?"Seru chanyeol lagi seperti memaksa.

"Ya, semuanya ada hubungannya dengan dia!" Akhirnya tao mulai bisa berbicara dengan benar

"Apakah kamu menyukainya tao?" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut, malah dia merasa apa yang membuat hatinya itu serasa tenang.

"Aku…. Iya bahkan aku mencintainya baekki. Hyung."Tao mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih.

'Aku selalu mencintainya'

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini baekhyun menarik tangan tao untuk duduk.

mereka pun duduk saling berhadapan dengan chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun "Sejak kapan tao_ah?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Setahun sebelum aku pergi ke jepang…" tao menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun sendu dengan suara yang lirih,

sedangkan chanyeol berbalik menatap tao dengan tatapan tak percaya berbeda dengan baekhyun yang biasa_biasa saja.

Selama ini chanyeol memang merasa ada sesuatu antara kris dan tao. Tapi dia hanya berfikir kalau sahabatnya ini hanya menyukai anak dari kepala mentri itu . Bukan pacaran dengannya!

"Jadi….."Chanyeol memicingkan matanya

"Iya, aku pacaran dengannya pada tahun terakhir aku disini , tepatnya 4th yang lalu seperti yang aku katakan tadi, sebelum aku berangkat ke jepang…"

"Dan tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak histeris.

"Oh, kumohon yeolli jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu!" Baekhyun berdecih tak suka saat melihat chanyeol menatapnya seolah dia telah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang teramat besar dan

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"Chanyeol masih belum puas rupanya, dia masih penasaran dengan kisah panda kecilnnya itu.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pacaran?"Tambah baekhyun

"Itu…." 

_**Flashback**_

_Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka berdua yang beranjak meski keheningan terasa menyesakkan dada mereka masing-masing. Angin yang bertiup dengan pelan seolah memanjakan mereka untuk tetap duduk dalam posisinya. ___

_Bersandar pada batang pohon dengan jarak kurang dari ± 1meter di antara mereka.___

_"Apakah sekarang kau berubah jadi pendiam eoh?" Akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang yang duluan membuka pembicaraan.___

_"Bukankah dari tadi gege juga hanya duduk diam?" Tao sama sekali tidak mau kalah.___

_"Arrgghh…. Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit?" Kris berteriak frustasi yang membuat tao, namja yang selama hampir 2jam bersamanya menatapnya heran.___

_"Berbicaralah padaku ge?" Tao bertanya saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata kris.___

_"Aku…. Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja!" Dengan sedikit kesal kris pun bangkit dari tempatnya, dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena sedikit tanah .___

_"Pecundang..mana bisa begitu" Sindir tao tak terimma saat melihat kris bangkit tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. ___

_Jujur dari tadi dia menunggu dengan segala jenis rasa di gugup dan ,, takut___

_Bagaimana tidak, kris menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya sampai ke atas bukit tempatnya berada kini. Dan siapa yang menyangka, sejak dia datang tepatnya dua jam yang lalu tak sepatah kata pun yang di dengarnya. Dan kini, orang yang memanggilnya dengan seenaknya pergi begitu sekali.___

_"Aku bukan pecundang tao_ah!" Ternyata Sindiran tao membuat kupingnya panas.___

_"Oh ya, kalau begitu katakan sekarang juga apa tujuanmu menyuruhku datang kesini hah?"___

_"-i_itu…"___

_"Itu apa?"___

_"Itu sama sekali tidak penting, lebih baik aku kembali.." ___

_'Ah kenapa aku begitu susah mengatakannya sih?'___

_"Kalau begitu, Wu yi fan memang seorang pecundang!" Tao kembali berteriak mengejek kris yang seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap tajam tao. ___

_"Katakan sekarang atau aku akan memberikan julukan pecundang lagi padamu!" Tanpa rasa takut tao yang polos itu kembali mengejek juga mengancam kris kedengarannya.___

_'Hah… baiklah. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku mengatakannya' ___

_Dengan perlahan kris kembali melangkah, tapi bukan untuk pergi dari tempat ini seperti niatnya sebelumnya Melainkan, langkah kakinya mendekati sosok tao.___

_"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi buka telingamu lebar-lebar!jika perlu selebar telinga gajah" Kris mengucapkan itu saat dirinya telah berada tepat di hadapan tao. ___

_" Aishhhh" cibir tao___

_'Ayo kris, kamu pasti bisa…'___

_'Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Kenapa telinga gajah di bawa_bawa,,Ya ampun, mungkinkah…' Tak ada yang tahu kalau saat ini seorang huang zi tao keringat dingin saking tegangnya.___

_"Aku mencintaimu…" kris mengucapkannya dengan amat sangat cepat. Hasilnya, Hltao hanya mengedipkan matanya beberappa kali, menggemaskan___

_Tapi tao juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tak puas.___

_"Bisakah diulang?" Permintaan tao ___

_mau tak mau membuat kris menarik nafas kesal.___

_"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk mendengarkan dengan baik hah? Sebenarnya kemana telingamu sampai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan barusan!apa perlu aku memberimu alat bantu dengar eoh" kris berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan bertingkah bukan gaya seorang wu yi fan, cerewet! ___

_"Seharusnya kamu…"___

_"Wo ye ai ni ge…." Tao sukses memotong kalimat kris dan sukses juga membuat wajah kris memerah sekaligus. Menegang sepertinya. ___

_"Aku juga mencintaimu kris ge…" Gumam tao lagi tapi lebih lirih yang segera disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari kris___

_"Wo ai ni,,,,, wo hen ai ni tao_ah …" kris memeluk erat tao yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya.___

_"Aku tak percaya ini…"___

_"Apa maksudmu?" Kris sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya saat mendengar ucapan tao.___

_"Kau tao ge , aku..aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau kamu..aku….hiks…" Sejuta perasaan bergejolak dalam dadanya membuat tao tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. ___

_Perasaan yang cukup lama dipendamnya, impian yang hampir saja dikuburnya karena merasa takkan pernah menjadi nyata. Menikah dengan seorang pangerann Tapi sekarang, di hadapannya ada sosok yang selama ini menjadi impiannya,,, selalu menjadi mimpi dalam tidurnya dan sosok impiannya itu kini ada untuknya. Mencintainya sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mencintai pangeran dalam diam.___

_"Aku pun tak percaya ini, aku bisa memelukmu saat ini. Bahkan aku tak percaya kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku!" Kris kembali memeluk erat taao yang masih menangis.___

_"Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya tao."___

_"Kris ge…." Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tajam kris yang kini dilanda rasa penyesalan.___

_"Selama ini aku telah banyak menyakitimu, memakimu, menghinamu dan semuanya…karna keadaan, kau tao bagaimana orang tua ku! Aku minta maaf…"___

_"Kita seri.."___

_"Eh?"___

_"Bukankah selama ini aku pun selalu memakimu, menjahilimu hah?" Tao tersenyum jahil saat melihat tatapan ia tak pernah. Mau kalah jika kris menghinanya. dan balik mengerjai anak bangsawan itu tak peduli posisinya siapa,hanya anak dari kalangan biasa.___

_"Ya.. kurasa kita memang seri!" Kris setuju dengan ucapan nanpengyo_nya(kekasih laaki_laki), ya kekasih yang telah lama dinantinya. ___

_Dengan perlahan, kris menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi tao. ___

_"Aku berjanji takkan pernah menyakitimu tao… takkan pernah.." Tanpa ditolak tao, bibir lembut kriss menyentuh bibirnya yang menantinya penuh cinta. Diusapnya lembut, digodanya sambil kembali merengkuh tao dalam pelukannya. ___

_Ciuman itu semakin dalam saat tao mengalungkan tangannya dileher kris yang dibalas pelukan erat di pinggang tao. Seakan tak pernah puas, kris terus dan terus mengecap manisnya bibir kekasihnya yang semakin terbuka mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. ___

_"Aakhhhhhh.." Tao hanya mampu mengerang pelan saat lidah kris mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama di dalam hangatnya goa lidah mereka.___

_"Aku mencintaimu ge..." Dalam ciuman-ciuman mereka, tao kembali mengucapkannya.___

_'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu ge..! Selalu dan selalu sampai kapanpun.'___

_**Flashback off**_

"Jadi…" baekhyun mengusap sedikit tetesan air di pipinya, mendengar cerita tao membuatnya merasa terharu.

"Tapi tunggu, jadi selama ini….."Teriak chanyeol ecited

"Iya.." Potong tao, seolah sudah mengetahui arah pertanyaan hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Terus hubungan kalian sekarang?" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya seolah merasa sungkan akan pertanyaannya pada tao..

"Kami sudah putus, sebelum aku berangkat ke jepang Saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan orang tua kris menjodohkannya !" Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya.

"Jadi kau memutuskanmu dan memilih menyakiti hatimu sendiri, kau biarkan kris menikah dengan namja lain begitu. Saja maksdumu?"Chanyeol sepertinya sedikit tidak terima

" Karna orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan kita, untuk apa aku lanjutkan, jika sakit hati karna hinaan yang ku terima dari keluarganya"

" Kenapa ,, bukan Kah kau bisa melewatinya bersama" ucap baekhyun setenang mungkin

" Aku memutuskannya,,,." Hermione menatap sendu langit yang tak lagi cerah.

"Aku yang memutuskan semuanya,menyuruhnya menerima perjodohan itu,, dan,,,,,,,"

"Dan sekarang kamu menyesalinya?"

"Eh?"Tao menatap heran ke arah chanyeol

"Setelah melihatnya tadi di taman bersama namja lain, kamu merasa menyesal. Kau tau sejak kau pergi ke jepang, dia telah jauh jauh menjadi sosok yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya,,. Lalu Setelah semuanya terjadi, kamu merasa menyesal?" Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya ini.

Berusaha mencari tahu, namun tampaknya masih sia-sia. Tao masih menutup semuanya rapat-rapat, bahkan tersenyum saat dia mengatakan kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat tao menangis.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal karena mencintainya chanyeol hyung"

…

..

.

Tao POV

Sehari setelah perbincanganku dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun, sedikit melegakan hatiku rupanya, menceritakan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi bebanku. Memang aku tak menceritakan semuanya, namun cukup membantuku untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang ada. Setidaknya ada yang mengerti kenapa sikapku sedikit berubah.

Tanpa terasa, langkah kakiku mengantarkanku ke tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya sebuah bukit dengan pohon besar di tengahnyya tempat dimana ia pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya. Tanpa diduga, dia ada disana. Secepat kilat aku bersembunyi,

pohon yang cukup besar menjadi tempatnya.

'Sedang apa kris ge disana?'

Aku tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya, tapi melihat sosoknya dari belakang membuatku merasa sakit.

"Lebih baik kau jujur tao_ah, katakan padanya kamu masih mencintainya.." Susunan kalimat yang diucapkan chanyeol dan baekhyun semalam padaku, saat aku menangis karena melihat kris ge dengan luhan calon istrinya bergandengan tangan bahkan berpelukan,ck aku ini terlalu menyedihkan,.

'Aku memang masih mencintainya, teramat mencintainya malah. Tapi aku tak tahu, apakah aku sanggup? Apakah aku bisa menjalani semuanya? Dan apakah dia masih mencintaiku?'

"KRISS…" Sebuah teriakan yang kurasa milik luhan menyadarkanku.

kulihat, kris ge beranjak pergi menghampiri calon istrinya itu dan merangkul pinggannya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sakit.

_**'Aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, karena itu adalah hal yang sulit. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa mengenangmu karena itu hal yang paling menyakitkanku'**__****_

Aku kembali menatap tempat kosong yang telah pertama yang menjadi saksi bahwa kita pernah saling Mencintai.

_**'Aku mencintaimu ge, selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski hatiku sakit, tapi cinta ini takkan pernah hilang**__**  
**__

FIN 


End file.
